


A Slithery Little Mistake

by thealmightyfoo



Category: Mother 3
Genre: Claus is a dumb idiot, Fluff, because when isn't he, claus needs to stop imitating everything, get out of here if you support incest you nasty freak, idk what to tag this really, this is not a shipping fic btw, this kinda goes a little into vore territory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 05:28:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18584716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealmightyfoo/pseuds/thealmightyfoo
Summary: Claus decides to try to imitate a trick Duster did with the Rope Snake.





	A Slithery Little Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a RP, uses my selective mute Lucas headcanon.  
> also there's a bit of vomiting towards the end so here's your warning

It was a bright and sunny day like every other. The sun was shining, and birds were chirping, and the twins were playing outside. 

 

It had been about a year since the dragon reset the world. Thanks to Lucas's final wish, those he lost had come back. Due to Reasons, the Chosen Four found their way to Tazmilly, and the twins were spending time with Duster, whom they quickly accepted as a new and better father than their own. 

Today, Duster was showing tricks that he had taught the Rope Snake. The small snake had a lot of talent, but Claus was most interested in the final trick. In this trick, the Rope Snake slid into Duster's mouth and out his nose. Claus had seen people do that online, but never in person! It looked way cooler than he thought it would. 

After the show, Lucas asked if he could play with the Rope Snake. He talked to it for a bit as his brother watched. 

"What'cha talkin' about?" The elder twin asked, sitting beside the younger. 

"I was asking how long it learned to do all those tricks," Lucas signed. Claus nodded, and watched the two communicate, seemingly telepathically. He wouldn't be surprised, he knew Lucas was a powerful psychic. Surely, telepathy was a thing he could do. 

Catching his mind wander, Claus shook his head. "Hey, Luke, could I play with him for little bit? I wanna try some of those tricks."  
Lucas nodded, smiling. He held his arm out to Claus's. The Rope Snake unwrapped from his arm and slithered onto his brother's. 

Instead of starting with a simpler trick, Claus decided to go straight for the grand finale. Unlike Duster, who called out the names of the tricks before performing them, he just opened his mouth, holding the snake up to his face. He figured it knew what that meant. And sure enough, the snake entered his mouth, earning a slight cringe from both twins. He didn't know what he expected the Rope Snake to taste like, but it wasn't very pleasant. 

"Are you sure you know what you're doing? " Lucas signed in concern. 

"Of course he knows what he's doing! Duster taught him well," Claus assured him, mumbling around the snake.  
Although that wasn't what he meant, Lucas remained with his hands in his lap, watching on in concern. 

Claus's eyes suddenly widened, earning a fearful look from Lucas. The snake was now 1/3 of the way into Claus's mouth, but it had yet to re emerge from his nose. Trying to cough, he bent over, and put his hands over his neck. Clearly, something at gone wrong. 

"Are you okay?" Lucas signed, hands moving faster than Claus could read them. Beginning to panic, he asked again, this time out loud. "Claus, is something wrong?"  
Claus nodded, then winced. The snake was half gone now. 

Lucas got up, and looked around. Where had Duster gone? He called for him, holding one of his brother's hands. But by the time Duster had heard the boy's cries, the Rope Snake was gone. 

Duster limped over to the boys as quickly as he could. He knew Lucas rarely spoke, so something was definitely wrong. Seeing Claus with his hands on his neck, he began to get an idea of what had happened. 

He knelt beside the ginger twin, one hand on his back, telling him to lean back. He pressed his other hand to his midsection.  
"You swallowed the Rope Snake?!" Duster asked, confused. He could feel the subtle movements indicating an unwelcome visitor. 

"Were you trying to imitate my grand finale?"  
Claus nodded, and Duster sighed. 

Lucas held his head. "This is bad." He looked up at Duster and signed. "What do we do?" He got up and walked back and forth, hand still on his head. "What if theres nothing we can do?" He thought. 

"Stay calm. I'm sure everything is okay. I think. Maybe." Duster lifted Claus and cradled him. "As long as the Rope Snake stays calm, I'm sure your brother will be fine." Although Duster SEEMED calm,he was just as panicked as the kids. Can the snake survive this??

Claus let himself get picked up, frowning. He only just met Duster and he ate his snake. Who DOES that? He squirmed a little. "I can f-feel it moving." He looked down at Lucas. "I'm sorry."

Lucas stopped and walked over to the two. He looked down after Claus looked at him, then back up. "Im sure its going to be fine." Lucas didnt actually think so, and was panicked enough for small sparks to crinkle out his fingers a few times. He watched as Duster placed his brother back on the ground, carefully.  
"Hopefully, he'll,uh, come out, on his own," He continued.  
"I should have stopped you," Lucas signed, sighing. So many thoughts were going through his head.

"I don't like the sound of that...can't Luke just use magic to pull him out or something?" Claus asked, fiddling with his hands nervously. "Or maybe you could hold me upside down! And he'll slide out!"

Duster placed the boy back on the ground. 

"Uh yeah! Maybe i could try!" Bad idea, Lucas was still too nervous to focus or even think straight. He pointed his hand at Claus and 'concentrated', and eventually something came out his fingers. Unfortunately, it was fire.

Claus yelped, trying to avoid the burst of flames. Failing to do so, his shirt was set ablaze. Without hesitation, Claus pulled it off and stomped the fire out, kicking it away too just in case magic fire can reignite. Thankfully, it was a sunny day, and he had no problem being shirtless. Lucas didn't like seeing his brother like that, however, as it made looking at Porky's "upgrades" to him unavoidable. 

Lucas covered his mouth. "Claus! I am so so sorry i-i didnt mean to i-it was a accident!" He ran over to Claus, holding his arms, speaking out loud in his panic. "So so sorry!"

Looking down at the shirt, he nudged it with his foot. "It's okay, I didn't like that shirt anyway." Claus said, then cringed, holding a hand on his midsection. Someone got upset at all the sudden movement.

"Come on, Luke! It was just an accident, I'm not mad!" He said, trying to cheer his twin up. Feeling the Rope Snake squirming, he groaned. "Maybe you could try something else?" Claus asked, both arms wrapped around himself.

"Try what?" Lucas signed, both of them calm enough for him to return to using asl.

"I guess I could try to puke him out...unless theres something you could hold in front of my mouth that he really likes?" His twin replied , shifting a bit.

"Uh, i think he likes cheese. Maybe we could try cheese. Lemme go get some!" He wore a very uneasy smile, before running off. Claus nodded nervously, watching Lucas run off. Looking to Duster, he gave an apologetic smile. Soon he returned with some cheese. Holding it out infront of Claus, it was clear he was still nervous, due to his shaky hand and the sparks coming out of his other one. He also had a nervous smile. "Try this."

"Here goes nothing." Claus opened his mouth and held the cheese in front of it. Catching thr scent, the Rope Snake perked up. It began to slither towards the source of the tasty smell, causing Claus to gag. He gestured for Lucas and Duster to stand back, hunched over,and gagged again. Soon enough, the head of the Rope Snake emerged. The look on the elder twin's face was a mix of pain and fear, and his small body shook with another effort to expell the snake. At this point, he was crying, regretting ever trying that trick.

Eventually, with one last heave, the snake was fully out of Claus, and the boy was on his hands and knees. Since he already got started, his stomach decided to completely empty itself, all over the Rope Snake.

Lucas stood back, and watching this, along with Claus's face, made Lucas start crying as well. He didnt look directly at ethier of the two, deciding to stare at the floor, in a failed attempt to hide the fact that he was also crying, not that anyone would care. After all was said and done, he shakily walked over to his brother, hugging him a lil.

Claus let Lucas hug onto him, leaning into it. "I had it coming." Claus told him, sighing. He was about ready to take a nap. Looking up at Lucas, he noticed his red face and tear-stained cheeks. "Aw, c-c'mon, Luke. You cried over me e-enough when I died." He tried wiping the tears with a shaky hand.

Duster watched the two, obviously uspet as well. Poor kid. He bent over and carefully picked up the rope snake. "I'm going to go clean him up. Do you two need anything?"

He slightly looked away when Claus looked at him, before turning back. "I-i know." He let him wipe the tears. "B-but im the crybaby t-twin remember? Its my job." He wasnt aware of it, but he slightly tightened his grip on his big brother.

"Im good. I-i think Claus might need that i-ice pack now." He told Duster. His hands were too shaky to be understood, so he spoke his answer out loud. 

Duster nods, starts away, stops, and turns back. "Call me if anything happens." And then he resumes.

Claus chuckled a bit, closing his eyes and relaxing. Being held by Lucas was very calming. Maybe it was his PSI energy, but something about the blonde kid made him feel...at home.

"Right, a-and I'm the big brave twin who eats snakes," He joked, turning onto his side. His head did hurt, but it felt better not having something squirming around inside him.

Lucas nodded, then turned back to Claus, absentmindedly stroking his hair. His shakiness had gone away, and his fingers no longer frizzled.

He slightly giggled at that. "Thats not true! Y-your my big brother w-who protects the kids! R-right?" His shakiness had gone, but he was still stuttering a little and there were a few more tears.

"Yeah. Especially my little baby brother. He needs the most p-protecting." He said, nodding, and scooting closer. Looking up at Lucas, he asked. "When you get a boyfriend, are you going to introduce me as your dumb idiot brother who eats animals because he saw a trained professional do the same thing?"


End file.
